Harry Potter et l'ame torturée
by Aky
Summary: Pourquoi l'ordre les a t'ils envoyé Ron et Hermione en mission tous les deux avec Remus sans avertir Harry? Qui est cette nouvelle eleve ne pas tenir compte du tome 6. HG HrR a venir
1. un été pas comme les autres

**Harry Potter et l'âme tourmentée**

**Chapitre I:** un été pas comme les autres

Coucou tous le monde, cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà et comme je reprends les cours lundi, je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins que je publie un chapitre ce week-end pour connaître les avis et savoir si oui ou non je continue Quoi qu'il en soit, les idées je les ai déjà!  
Je connais mon début et ma fin et je sais à peu près le contenu du milieu donc normalement, d'ici quelques mois ( attention quelque peut varier de 2 a beaucoup) elle devrait être fini. De toute façon dans tous les cas elle sera fini à la fin des vacances d'été (j'ai bien écrit d'été.  
Pour les chapitres c'est pas compliqué, chaque chap un mois, je commence la fic au mois d'août et la finie au mois de juin de l'année suivante ce qui fait 11 mois donc 11 chapitre.  
Je ne promets pas de post régulier vu que j'ai du mal à écrire en même temps que les cours de la fac et que mes prochaines vacances sont en avril mais j'essaierait de me forcer ( paresseuse.. Non c'est pas vrai! )  
Voilà je pense que mon blabla ennuyeux et fini, merci a ceux qui l'on lut et j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette histoire.

**Résumé:** Que cachent Hermione et Ron à Harry? Pourquoi l'ordre les a t'ils envoyé en mission tous les deux avec Remus sans avertir Harry? Que cache la nouvelle éleve des Griffondor entrée direstement en 7eme année? ne pas tenir compte du tome 6, on fait comme s'il n'existait pas ( bien que ce soit mon préféré avec le 4eme) et les persos entre quand même en 7eme année.

Roamnce G/H et Hr/R a venir!

* * *

Mi-août, un jeune homme au cheveux noirs de jais dormais encore en cette belle matinée qui annonçait de nouveau une très belle journée estivale. Harry Potter était encore au pays des songes et des rêves quand une chouette arriva dans sa chambre et se posa gracieusement sur son bureau. Elle se mit a hululer, ce qui quelques minutes plus tard réveilla le jeune homme.Lorsqu' Harry aperçu Edwige, il se précipita à sa rencontre avec enthousiasme espérant enfin une réponse de quelqu'un. En effet la dernière les dernières lettres qu'il avait reçues datait maintenant de plus de quinze jours, c'est-à -dire de son anniversaire. Depuis, plus rien. Ron ne lui avait même pas proposé de venir passer la fin de l'été chez lui cette année et toutes ses lettres restait sans réponses qu'il les envoie a Ron, à Hermione ou même à Remus Lupin, aucun ne lui répondait. Mais cette fois si , Harry espérait bien que la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir n'était pas la sienne, renvoyait une fois de plus sans avoir était ouverte. D'ailleurs, c'était bien cela qui inquiétait le jeune homme, toutes ses lettres lui revenaient en l'état, aucune n'était ouverte. Craignant une attaque de l'ordre ou quelque chose de se genre, il avait décidé d'écrire au Professeur Dumbledore lui même afin d'en savoir plus sur les avènements récents car après tout même si la gazette du sorcier n'en parlait pas peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose.  
Lorsqu'il prit la lettre des pattes de sa chouette, il remarqua avec soulagement que ce n'était pas SA lettre mais bien la réponse qu'il attendait 

.  
Cher Harry,

Je comprends ton inquiétude pour tes amis mais rassure toi, rien de mauvais ne leur est arrivé. S'ils ne répondent pas a tes lettres, c'est parce que je l'ai envoyé accomplir une mission pour l'ordre. Je suppose que tu dois être étonné que Molly les ait laissé partir tous les deux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas seuls mais avec Remus, qui ne peut donc pas répondre à tes lettres lui aussi .  
Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment.  
De plus, je te demanderais de ne pas questionner tes amis au sujet de cette mission, si tu as des questions, viens me voir à la rentrée.  
Tout te sera révélé en temps utile Harry, mais pour ta securit, il vaut mieux que tu en sache le moins possible.  
Sache juste que tes amis ne sont pas en danger.

Amicalement

A. Bumbledore

En lisant cette lettre, Harry eu un pincement au cœur. Pendant que lui passait ses vacances chez les Dursley, seul, Hermione et Ron partaient à l'aventure pour le compte de l'ordre avec Remus.  
Il sentit un pointe de jalousie monter en lui. Être tenu à l'écart de la sorte ne lui plaisait pas du tout.  
Il s'allongea sur son lit et essaya de s'imaginer dans quelle situation ses amis pouvaient se trouver: étaient-ils toujours en Angleterre ou bien leur mission les avait-elle amené bien plus loin que nos frontières. Il les imaginait tous les trois Remus marchant en tête dans de profonds souterrains noirs, sa baguette levée devant lui brillant d'un puissant LUMOS, Hermione, juste derrière, un livre à la main essayant de trouver quelques passages parlant d'un chemin à prendre pour sortir de ces labyrinthes et, fermant la marche, Ron se retournant toutes les trentes secondes pour voir si personne ne les suivait ou plutôt si aucune araignée n'était prête à tisser sa toile dans ses cheveux.  
C'est sur cette image qu'Harry s'endormi enfin, le sourire aux lèvres, regrettant déjà d'en avoir voulu à ses amis pour s'être vu confier cette mission. Après tout, eux, ils n'avaient sûrement rien demandé..

* * *

- non mais je rêve, ou est ce que l'ordre nous a envoyé cette fois- Ron je t'en pris, arête de râler un pu ça devient vraiment pénible!  
- vraiment pénible, tu veux que je te dise ce qui est vraiment pénible, c'est cette mission qui est vraiment pénible. Ca fait des jours que l'on cherche et toujours rien, j'en ai assez!  
- écoutez Ronald, je comprends que vous soyez à bout mais la mission que l'on nous a confié est très importante et nous ne pouvons pas renoncer a ce stade  
- Remus a raison Ron, si on fait ça c'est pour Harry et pour notre futur à tous  
- oui je sais Hermione mais ça fait des jours que l'on marche dans ces marais puants sans le moindre résultat, on est sale, on a à peine dormi depuis 3 jours et j'ai faim!  
- ça m'aurait étonné!  
- comment ça? C'est normal d'avoir faim avec tout l'exercice qu'on fait  
- oui et il est vrai que l'estomac de monsieur est plus important que la sécurité tous!  
- non mais ça y contribue: si je mange pas, j'avance pas et si j'avance pas je ne peux pas sauver le monde! 

La voie de Ron commençait à s'élever et ses joues a se teinter de rouges.

- mais on peut très bien se passer de toi, lui cria Hermione, n'est ce pas Remus! et puis que je sache, ce n'est aps à toi de SAUVER le monde mais à Harry, on ne fait quelui donner un coup de main!

Lupin regardait les deux jeunes gens avec amusement. Leurs disputes avaient lieu de plus en plus souvent mais il était persuadé que c'était grâce à cela qu'ils se redonnaient des forces l'un l'autre.  
Il est vrai que leur situation n'était gère enviable. Cela faisait plus de six jours qu'ils marchaient marché dans ces marais «puants» comme aimait les appeler Ron et leurs rations de nourriture se faisaient de plus en plus minces. Ils dormaient peu et marchaient beaucoup.  
Heureusement, ils n'avaient eu à subir aucune attaque. Apparemment, cette mission avait été préparée avec la plus grande prudence et il n'y avait eu aucune fuite. Leur voyage se passait donc bien de ce coté la seulement, Remus commençait à s'inquiéter, ils auraient déjà du trouver l'objet, il n'était pas loin, il le sentait. Même si ces marais «cachaient» les ondes magiques de ce qu'ils cherchaient, la proximité rendait les trois sorciers sensibles à son pouvoir.

- bien, la pause à assez durait, nous repartons!  
- déjà, se plaignit Ron  
- enfin, lança Hermione en même temps que son «ami»

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard puis se levèrent.

- dite dont Remus, pour que le voyage nous soit plus agréable a tous, peut être devriez-vous marcher entre Mademoiselle-je-suis-plus-douée-que-toi-et-je-le-sais et moi.  
-heu..et bien  
- oui très bonne idée pour une fois, et je vais marcher devant comme ça je ne t'aurai plus dans mon champ de vision  
-très bien, lança Ron  
-très bien, repeta Hermione sur le même ton.

Remus poussa un faible soupir, après tout, il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe.  
Le convois reparti donc avec à sa tête une Hermione furibonde, suivit d'un Remus blasé et d'un Ron rouge de colère.

* * *

Les jours suivants la lettre de Dumbledore ne furent pas de tout repos pour Harry. En effet plus la rentrée de septembre approchée plus son oncle et sa tante s'en prenaient à lui: 

- Harry, espèce de bon à rien, viens donc mettre la table  
- allons, tire au flan, va tondre la pelouse  
- Harry, va nettoyer la terrasse  
- Harry le repas  
- Harry  
- Harry  
- Harry  
- …….

Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Si au moins il avait quelqu'un avec qui partager tout ça mais malheureusement, au dernière nouvelle, Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas revenus de leur «mission.  
Harry avait bien sur eu l'idée d'écrire à d'autres personnes et d'ailleurs il l'avait fait mais les discutions n'étaient jamais très développées.

Harry,  
Je vais très bien merci. Ma grand- mère m'a amené en vacances dans un parc destiné aux plantes qu'elles soient magiques ou non, c'est vraiment passionnant.J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien  
Amitié

Neville

Bien sur, quoi de plus passionnant que se genre d'endroit pour Neville.  
Harry bailla.

Cher Harry,  
C'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Cette année mon père et moi sommes en Australie à la recherche du kangourou gris à oreille rose, on dit que dans sa poche se développent des graines et que si tu les plantes, pousse alors une plante médicinale très rare. J'espère pouvoir en ramener une à Neville pour sa collection de plantes rares. Et tes vacances à toi, elles ne se passent pas trop males j'espère.

Luna

Hermione aurait encore trouvait ça sans queue ni tête. Non mais voyons des kangourou gris a oreille rose et pourquoi pas des chats verts à points blancs.  
Harry bailla à nouveau.

Depuis, il n'avait rien reçu de plus. A vrai dire, il lui restait une lettre à envoyer mais, il n'avait pas osé Cette lettre, elle était pour Ginny Weasley. Il s'était dit que s'il ne pouvait écrire à Ron, il pouvait au moins écrire à sa sœur après tout c'était aussi son amie. Seulement voilà la lettre était écrite depuis deux jours mais il ne l'avait pas envoyé. Au début, il pensait le faire juste après celles de Neville et Luna mais finalement, les réponses de ces derniers étaient déjà revenues et lui n'avait toujours pas envoyé cette lettre.

- de toute façon, ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain, se dit il en son fort intérieur.

Il s'avança vers son lit, sortit ses lunettes et se coucha. Mais bizarrement, cette nuit fut pleine de jolis rêves roux!

* * *

Hermione, Ron et Remus marchaient maintenant comme des zombies. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid et tous commençaient à être désespérés. Ron n'arrêtait pas de marmonner 

Non mais franchement, j'ai rien demandé moi. Ils veulent jamais qu'on les accompagne pour les missions et la elle repose quasiment sur nous. C'est n'importe quoi.  
Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Ron, qu'ils disaient, tu pars dans un joli marais, où il fait très chaud le jour, très froid la nuit et où tu vas en permanence te sentir humide, bonnes vacances Ron…

Bien sur, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Quand on lui avait annoncé que Hermione et lui allaient participer à une mission pour l'ordre avec Remus Lupin, et avait été fou de joie mais il avait malheureusement bien vite déchanté et d'ailleurs Hermione aussi

- c'est pas vrai, pensait elle, ma première mission pour l'ordre et elle va être complètement ratée. En plus le professeur Dumbledore à bien précisait qu'elle était de la plus haute importance pour notre survie à tous et moi, je vais trahir sa confiance et plus jamais l'ordre ne voudra que je participe à une de ses missi…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
-Hermione!

Ron avait levé les yeux à temps pour voir son amie disparaître dans un trou. Remus et lui se précipitèrent au bord, lancèrent tout deux un puissant LUMOS mais tout ce qu'ils virent ce fut un puit sans fond

- Hermione non, criait Ron, je t'en pris, pas toi non!

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues

- Hermione, je t'en pris, réponds moi, crie moi quelque chose, lance des étincelles.

Il attendit mais rien ne vint. Remus le regardait s'époumoner, impuissant, se répétant sans cesse que ça aurait du être lui, qu'il aurait du marcher devant, que…  
Un bruit les fit sursauter, tout deux se retournèrent, baguettes braquées vers le bruit lorsqu'ils aperçurent…

- Hermione!  
Ron se leva et couru serrer son amie dans ses bras, peu importe que ce genre de démonstration sentimentale ne soit pas leur genre, elle était en vie et c'était tout ce qui contait à ses yeux.

- Ronald voyons, laissez cette jeune fille respirait sinon vous aurez vraiment sa mort sur la conscience.  
- heu, oui pardon, bafouilla t'il en rougissant.  
- Hermione, comment avez vous fait pour vous en sortir.  
- et bien vous voyez professeur, j'avais ma baguette à la main quand je suis tombée et comme je n'ai pas senti le sol de suite, j'ai prononcé la formule de lévitation sur moi (nda: je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais on va faire comme si! Après tout Harry Potter et basé sur le fantastique et l'imaginaire!) et j'ai donc pu atterrir en douceur.  
- mademoiselle, cela vaut bien 50, points pour Griffondor  
Tous rigolèrent!  
-merci professeur. Par contre, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. En bas, je m'attendais à ne rien voir et pourtant une faible lueur se dégageait d'un coin de la pièce ou je suis tombée, je m'y suis dirigée et j'ai trouvée ceci

Elle ouvrit alors sa main et Remus put y voir avec surprise et soulagement, que l'objet de leur recherche se trouvait en sa possession. Ils avaient enfin accomplit leur mission.

- Hermione?  
- oui, Ron, elle se retourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait pleuré, cela lui fit chaud au cœur.  
- comment as tu fais pour nous rejoindre en si peu de temps à peine 20 minutes se sont écoulées entre ta chute et ton retour.  
- et bien une fois que j'ai eu récupéré ça, dit elle en montrant l'objet du bout du doigt j'ai continué par le seul chemin qu'il y avait, j'ai débouché sur un escalier qui m'a ramené à la surface.  
- vraiment, mais où débouche t-il. On a jamais rien croisé de la sorte.  
- dans un arbre! Dans l'un des gros arbre où s'arête le sentier qu'on a suivit toute la nuit, a quelques centaines de mètres de la.  
- et bien Hermione, on peut dire que vous avez été chanceuse sur bien des points  
- je le pense aussi Remus!  
- bien maintenant que nous sommes remis de nos émotions, je pense que nous allons pouvoir penser à rentrer.  
- enfin, victoire, cria Ron

Cette fois, Hermione ne le contredit pas. Elle aussi était pressée de rentrée, de remettre l'objet à Bumbledore et de finir les quelques jours de vacances qu'il lui restait au calme car apparemment, d'après les dires de Bumbledore, cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos, comme d'habitude!  
Nos trois amis reprirent donc le chemin du retour le cœur plus léger.

* * *

Harry avait décidé de ne plus envoyer la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour la jolie rousse. En effet, au moment ou il s'était enfin décidé à le faire, il avait reçu une lettre de Ron lui expliquant que lui même et Hermione étaient désolés de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de leur mission mais que tout c'était bien passé et qu'ils lui expliqueraient tout dans le train dans deux jours. De plus, ils viendraient tous le chercher pour aller à la gare à 9h30. Harry soupira, son calvaire était bientôt terminé et il allait enfin avoir des réponses à ses questions.  
Il regarda une dernière fois la lettre qu'il avait voulu adresser à Ginny puis la déchira et la jeta à la poubelle.  
Plus que 2 jours et il en saurait plus, plus que 2jours…. 

A suivre.  
Le personnage de Anna, annoncé dans le résumé apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre.  
Malheureusement je pense qu'il vous faudra un peu plus de 2 jours pour avoir la suite  
Bizzzzz a tous  
Aky


	2. De découvertes

- alors, je vous écoute! 

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et le père de ces derniers étaient passés chercher Harry dans la matinée. Tout le long chemin, ils avaient parlés de choses et d'autres mais Harry n'avait en tête que la fameuse mission de ses amis. Arrivés dans leur wagon, c'est là qu'il commença à les questionner.

-écoute Harry, lui répondit Hermione, on en peut pas te dire grand chose tu sais, c'était pour l'ordre donc c'est secret.  
- mais bien sur que je comprends.

Mais au fond de lui, il commençait à s'énerve. Cela faisait plus q'un quart d'heure qu'il les questionnaient tous les deux et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir c'était:«c'était pour l'ordre donc c'est secret»  
Après tout le but final de tout ça, c'était de l'aider à vaincre Voldemort, alors pourquoi ne voulaient ils rien lui dire?

- je comprends surtout que vous êtes fiers d'avoir été engagés par l'ordre cet été alors que moi je croupissais dans ma chambre chez MES moldus sans aucune nouvelle de personne. Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour vous alors que vous passiez des supers vacances à l'aventure avec Remus

Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, sa voie avait haussée le ton montrant de plus en plus sa colère.  
Ron, qui n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis le départ du train répliqua:

- non mais pour qui tu te prends? Tu croit vraiment qu'on aurait pas préférés passer les vacances au terrier avec toi plutôt que la-bas, cria t'il. Mais voyons Harry, c'était l'horreur, des marais «puants» à perte de vue, pas un coin sec pour s'allonger, on à presque pas dormi, il y avait plein de bêtes bizarres là bas et Hermione, il la montra du doigt, Hermione a failli se tuer en tombant dans un trou profond rien que pour ramener un objet dont on ne connaît même pas l'utilité, il criait de plus en plus fort, et tu te pleins parce que pour une fois tu es resté chez TES moldus, au chaud, au sec et à l'abri.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry comprit ce que ses amis avaient vécu pour lui cet été. Honteux, il évita Ron et sortit du compartiment à la hâte.

- Ron, tu crois pas que tu y a été un peu fort.  
- non sûrement pas! S'il croit que l'ordre ne nous envoie faire que des missions de routine, il ne nous laissera jamais l'accompagner plus tard, quand ça commencera à devenir dangereux pour lui. Alors que la, il sait de quoi on est capable.  
- oui peut être, mais la, je pense qu'il est vraiment fâché, Ron.

Ginny, qui était restée spectatrice tout le long de cet échange s'éclipsa rapidement à la recherche de Harry. Elle le trouva au fond du train, assis par terre, tête baissée

- je sais à quoi tu penses!

Surpris, il releva la tête vers la jeune fille:

- moi aussi on m'a tenu à l'écart, tout le monde était au courant sauf moi et je dois t'avouer que je me suis sentie vraiment seule cet été.  
-j'ai voulu t'écrire, lui répondit il sans la regarder -tu aurais du!

Surpris, il se retourna vers elle et croisa son regard, ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, se sourirent puis se levèrent.  
Cet échange, bien que qu'a moitié silencieux avait fait du bien à Harry, il se sentait apaisé. Il reparti, accompagné de Ginny, en direction du compartiment ou étaient restés Ron et Hermione. Arrivés la bas, les deux garçons s'excusèrent mutuellement, conscients que ce genre de dispute était vraiment stupide.  
Le reste du voyage se passa dans la meilleur humeur possible entre éclats de rire et petits regards complices de certains.

* * *

Un réel brouhaha régnait dans la grande salle. La répartition des nouveaux élèves avait eu lieu et le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur générale. Les élèves allaient passer au désert quand le professeur Bumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce. Tous l'écoutèrent:

- Nouveaux et anciens élèves, nous avons aujourd'hui le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle.

- elle nous vient tout droit de France et entrera directement en 7eme année. Melle Harrow, si vous voulez bien vous avancer.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent alors vers la porte d'entrée où une jeune fille attendait qu'on l'appelle. Elle n'était pas très grande, avec des cheveux bruns mi-long et de jolis yeux vert noisette. Elle s'avança alors entre les élèves attablés et se retrouva devant Dumbledore. A coté de cet homme imposant, elle paraissait encore plus petite. Le professeur lui désigna d'un doigt le tabouret à coté de lui et on lui posa le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Tout le monde regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt et Harry remarqua alors , pour la première fois de la soirée, que Malefoy semblait très intéressé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.Au bout de quelques longues minutes, qui parurent infinies à tous , le choixpeau cria enfin sa réponse: GRIFFONDORE!Tous les Griffondors applaudirent, ravis d'avoir parmi eux cette mystérieuse inconnue. Harry regarda de nouveau Malefoy et contre toute attente découvrit se dernier en train de sourire. Oh bien sur pas un grand sourire où il montrait toute ses dents mais un léger, un chaste petit sourire éphemère .Harry était septique mais bon, il aurait bien l'occasion de s'occuper de Malefoy dans l'année.

* * *

Hermione avait de suite pris Anna Harrow sous son aile. «en temps que préfete en chef c'est avant tout mon devoir que de montrer le chemin de la connaissance aux nouveaux venus» avait elle déclarée en essayant de ne pas faire attention à Ron et Harry derrière elle, morts de rire.- elle est toujours comme ça, demanda Anna à Ginny. 

- oh non, la elle est calme, mais elle peut faire pire. Non franchement, c'est une fille super mais elle est un peu trop axée sur les études c'est tout.  
- je vois, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Tout les cinq se dirigèrent alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur vers la salle comme des rouges et or.

- comment ça se fait que tu rejoignes Poudlard en plein milieu de tes études?  
- et bien, ma mère est anglaise d'origine et elle avait un peu le mal du pays, donc on a décidé de revenir ici et comme mes parents sont amis avec le professeur Dumbledore, il a accepté que j'intègre l'école cette année.  
- c'est donc pour ça que tu parles aussi bien l'anglais pour une française, lui demanda Ron - oui en effet.  
- et tes parents, ils font quoi comme métier?  
- heu…et bien ma mère est médicomage et mon père tient une librairie;  
- vraiment, l'intérêt d'Hermione pour Anna sembla avoir doublé en l'espace de quelques secondes, et elle est où sa librairie, il est spécialisé dans quoi, sûrement les ouvrages médicaux, c'est comme ça que se sont rencontrés tes parents, en achetant un livre médical?  
- Hermione!  
- quoi?  
- ce n'est pas la peine de la harceler de questions comme ça!  
- oh oui, pardon, dit elle en rougissant.  
- ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Anna gentiment. On continuera cette discutions plus tard si ça ne vous dérange pas, je suis une peu fatiguée - aucun problème.

Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit à tous et monta se coucher.

- qu'est ce que vous pensez d'elle, demanda Ron.  
- elle a l'air très gentille et très cultivée.  
- oh, bien sur avec toi dès qu'on parle de livre, on est tout de suite en haut de l'échelle sociale.  
Hermione fusilla Ron du regard. Harry bailla, les agissements de ses amis l'agaçaient de plus en plus, puis, il se rappela de l'attitude bizarre de Malefoy au banquet.  
- Malefoy a eu une réaction étrange tout à l'heure, quand elle est arrivée. Il a souri, gentiment, comme s'il la connaissait.  
- Malefoy, sourire gentiment? Tu rigole Harry?  
- non pas du tout, je t'assure.  
- dans ce cas, répliqua Hermione très sérieuse, on a peut être intérêt à ne pas accorder notre confiance à cette fille trop rapidement. On verra avec le temps.

Les quatre amis décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, Harry se rappela de la lettre de Dumbledore.  
«si tu as des questions, viens me voir à la rentrée»  
C'était bien ce qu'il contait faire dès demain et il en profiterait même pour poser au professeur des questions sur la jeune fille.

Un peu plus loin, dans un autre dortoir, une autre personne pensait lui aussi à la jeune fille: « enfin elle est revenue, maintenant nous allons pouvoir régler nos comptes»

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry profita de son temps libre pour aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- entre Harry, je t'en pris.  
- professeur.  
- tu as l'air en forme. Je suppose que ta venue n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Tu es là pour me poser des questions sur la mission que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ont eu a accomplir cet été.  
- oui , Monsieur, en effet mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a aussi cette nouvelle élève, Anna…  
- Harrow?  
- oui, c'est ça - et bien quel est ton problème? C'est une jeune fille tout à fait charmante, je la connais bien ainsi que ses parents et tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire, ce ne sont pas des gens à problème. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est une fille pleine de ressources et il est vrai qu'elle peut être intrigante mais elle n'est pas dangereuse si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Harry acquiesça. Après tout, peut être qu'au moment où Anna est arrivée, Malefoy était de très bonne humeur et que ce n'était que le hasard. Harry se contenta de cette réponse et préféra se concentrer sur la mission de l'été dernier.

- pour ce qui est de tes amis, Harry, je les ai envoyé me chercher cet été la pierre de lune pour être exacte. Elle a de grands pouvoirs et ça fait plusieurs années que nous étions à sa recherche. L'année dernière, je suis rentré en possession d'un parchemin rare donnant plus de précision sur sa position. Et après plusieurs semaines de recherche, il s'est avéré qu'elle se trouvait la où j'ai envoyé Remus et tes deux amis.  
- qu'elle genre de pouvoirs a t'elle professeur?  
- ça Harry, tu le découvrira bien assez tôt, crois moi.  
- maintenant, tu m'excuse mais j'ai une réunion avec l'ordre dans une demi-heure. Nous reparlerons plus tard si tu le désires.  
- avec plaisir professeur!

Harry et Dumbledore se sourirent puis le jeune homme sortit pour aller rejoindre ses amis à la salle commune des Griffondors.

* * *

- la pierre de lune tu dis, questionna Hermione, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.  
- apparemment, il n'en existe qu'un exemplaire puisque qu'elle est comme une peau de chagrin et disparaît au fur et mesure qu'on s'en sert d'après se que m'a dit Dumbledore. Ce serait un bout de lune trouvé, il y a plusieurs centaines d'année par un grand sorcier mourant qui lui transféra par on ne sait quel sort, tout ses pouvoirs. Il ne m'en a dit pas plus.  
- bien, dans ce cas, dit Hermione, on devrait peut être trouver des renseignement dessus dans des livres d'histoire ou de magie ancienne. Demain, on commence les recherches. 

- rien, il n'y a rien de rien. On a écumé tous les livres de cette bibliothèque et pas un seul paragraphe sur cette maudite pierre, râla Ron - personnellement, répliqua Hermione, ça ne m'étonne pas. Bumbledore a dit à Harry que c'était une pierre rare avec d'énormes pouvoirs. On avait vraiment peu de chance de la trouver la!  
- tu peux m'expliquer dans ce cas pourquoi tu nous a fait ouvrir toute la bibliothèque de l'école dans ce cas, lui demanda le jeune homme de plus en plus énervé.  
- et bien on ne sait jamais. Harry, l'intéressé leva les yeux vers son amie, je pense que l'on va devoir rejouer le coup de la cape.

Il acquiesça. Des le début, il avait été persuadé que si lui et ses amis trouvaient quelque chose sur la pierre, ce serait plutôt dans la réserve et pas dans les livres consultables par tous.  
Ginny qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant brisa les pensées du jeune homme:

- mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous cacher pour aller dan la réserve.

Tous la regardèrent désireux d'en savoir plus.

- après tout, c'est vous deux, dit elle en designer son frère et Hermione, qui avaient été cherchés la pierre sur ordre du directeur. Et toi Harry, quand tu as demandé des explication à Dumbledore, il t'a répondu sans problème. Pour une fois, il faut jouer dans la légalité, allez demander une autorisation au professeur

C'était si simple pour une fois. Ils avaient tellement de fois outrepassé le règlement auparavant que s'en devenait presque un automatisme. Deux jours plus tard, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny se retrouvèrent entourés de vieux livres poussiéreux près à dévoiler leurs secrets.

* * *

Au même moment, dans un bureau du château: 

- Monsieur, pourquoi les laissez vous chercher et perdre du temps lors que nous avons toutes les réponses dont ils ont besoins. Ce serait plus simple de tout leur dire et de mettre notre plan en route.  
- patience jeune fille, tout n'est pas encore en place, laissons les s'amuser encore un peu, tant qu'ils en ont l'occasion.

……..

Please '-' REVIEWS '-' Please  
Si vous n'aimez pas ma fic, dite le au moins avec une petite review. L'ignorance, c'est trop DURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Aky


End file.
